


Busy Days, Teddy, & Kiddie Quidditch Leagues

by Lorbie05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorbie05/pseuds/Lorbie05
Summary: Hermione, late to picking up her godson, Teddy, from his kidding quidditch league, runs straight into the arms of Oliver Wood.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Oliver Wood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 115
Collections: Make it... Quidditch!





	Busy Days, Teddy, & Kiddie Quidditch Leagues

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Pee Wee Quidditch
> 
> Written for Dumbledore's Armada Flash Fiction Comp - Make It... Quidditch Comp.
> 
> Anything you recognize, I don't own, and all mistakes are mine! :)

Hermione rushed up the steps to the giant building. Fuck it all if she wasn’t running late. She hated being late. Even as a kid in primary, she would pretend to be sick rather than show up late for school. And of course the day of her big meeting was the day Harry had asked her to pick up Teddy from his kiddie quidditch league. She should have remembered the date when she agreed to pick him up, but she was so stressed from this damn project that she just agreed without thinking.

Of course she loved the little blighter. He would always be her favorite as she didn’t think she’d have any children of her own. Her relationship with Ron fizzled out almost immediately after it started, and now five years later, she had convinced herself she was too busy for romance. She was ok, really she was fine. And if she was a bit more high strung from stress than in her youth, well, that was just part of being an adult.

So caught up in her internal musing, she wasn’t really paying attention to her surroundings until she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her falling body. 

“Woah there, lass. Watch your step.”

Hermione was frozen in his arms, staring up into the most beautiful set of brown eyes she had ever seen.They were the perfect mix of burnt caramel with flecks of honey sprinkled throughout. They were the type of eyes she could get lost in, and she found herself wishing she could.

“Auntie Mione, did you forget about me?”

Hermione cleared her throat, breaking eye contact with the man, “Hey buddy. Of course I didn’t forget you. You know what my work is like.” She looked back at the man still embracing her. “Right, uh, thanks Mr…”

“Oliver. Oliver Wood. And you’re Hermione Granger. Of course I know who you are. We were in Gryffindor house together.”

“Oliver Wood. Oh my. I’m so sorry I didn’t recognise you. You look good. Time has been good to you.” Hermione blushed when she realized she had said that outloud. 

“Time has been very good to you as well, lass,” he smirked.

“Auntie Mione, do you know Coach Wood? Is that why you’re still hugging?”

“What? Oh.” Hermione quickly stepped out of his arms. “Yes, I know Coach Wood. So does Uncle Harry. We all went to school together.”

“I knew about Uncle Harry. Him and Coach always talk for _forever_ when he picks me up. You’re not going to talk to him forever are you, Auntie Mione?”

“No sweetie. I have to get you home soon. Grammy Dromeda wanted you home early tonight.” She ran her hands through his turquoise colored hair fondly. “It was nice seeing you Oliver,” she smiled at the man.

“It was more than nice seeing you Hermione. Maybe I’ll see you around again soon?”

“Yeah, maybe you will.” She grabbed Teddy’s hand pulling toward the exit of the quidditch pitch. She only looked back at him twice.

***

Through the following weeks, Hermione found herself volunteering to pick Teddy up from his practices more than she had originally. She told herself she was just helping out with her godchild, but if she happened to see Oliver too, well then that was just fine. 

This particular day, Hermione was once again rushing to pick up her godson. She was so focused on digging through her bag that she found herself wrapped up in a strong pair of arms again.

“We’ve really got to stop meeting like this, lass.”

“Oh, Oliver. I’m sorry I didn’t see you there.” She couldn’t stop the blush slowly creeping across her skin even if she wanted to.

“I can see that. You know, Hermione, you really don’t have to rush through here. I don’t mind waiting around with Teddy. Especially when it’s your day to get him.” Hermione felt her heart stutter as he winked at her. “Actually, and stop me if I’m coming on too strong, but would you like to get dinner sometime?”

“I’m free tonight,” she practically yelled. And there was that blush again. “Uh, I mean, yes, I’d love to have dinner whenever you’re free.”

“You’re really cute when you blush,” he chuckled. “I’m free tonight as well. I’ll floo over at 6 tonight?”

“Yes, 6 is good.”

“Auntie Mione, let’s go. Uncle Harry said he was taking me out for ice cream tonight.”

“Sure thing, buddy. Let me just say goodbye to Coach Wood.” But before she could give him much more than her floo address, Teddy was pulling her out the door.

***

By 5:45, Hermione was pacing through her flat, her nerves going crazy. It was only with the help of some fancy charms that her hair wasn’t standing up straight in a frizzy mess. Her last first date had been much longer ago than she wanted to admit, and war heroine or not, she was nervous.

By 6:00 pm on the dot, Hermione saw the floo fire turn green with Oliver’s arrival. She quickly sat on her sofa, appearing to be calm and collected. She was speechless as he stepped out of her fireplace. He was the perfect mix of casual and sexy, tight fitting corduroy trousers paired with a slim sweater. Every bit of muscle he had on his body was on display through his clothes.

But his outfit was nothing compared to the smile he gave her once he was finished dusting the ashes from himself. His smile was a dentist’s wet dream; perfectly straight and gleamingly white. It was at that moment she wished her parent’s still remembered who she was just so they could appreciate his teeth too. But the little dimples just to the side of his lips really made her heart flutter. She didn’t know how someone could be so beautiful and yet so manly. Merlin help her, she was falling in love.

“Good evening, lass. You look gorgeous.” Oliver looked her up and down in the time it took her brain to start working again.

“So do you, Oliver.”

“Are you ready, love? I’ve got a fun night planned for us tonight.”

“Absolutely. Let me just grab my bag, and I’m good to go.” She stood up from the sofa and picked up her bag before reaching out to his outstretched hand. “I’m really excited for tonight, Oliver.”

“Me too, Hermione,” he smiled before pulling her into the floo.

***

One date turned into two, that turned into three, and then before she knew it, they had been seeing each other for nearly a month. And while his kisses were sweet, she was ready for more, and she hoped he was too. 

She had asked him to come over for dinner at her flat, and by Circe’s left tit, she was going to have that man naked on top of her if it was the last thing she did. She made sure to pick out her skimpiest and most impractical knickers she owned while pairing it with the tightest little black dress from her closet.

Hermione was in the kitchen when she felt his arms wrap around her waist. She was getting used to his arms around her, and it was slowly becoming her favorite feeling. “Something smells good, love,” he whispered into her curls.

“It’s just homemade pizza. I know how much you enjoy it now.”

“I wasn’t talking about the pizza, lass. You smell delicious, I could just eat you up now.”

  
Hermione turned in his arms, then wrapped her arms around his neck. “Big words for a man with no action.”

“No action? I’ll give you no action.” Oliver suckled her pulse point while dragging his fingertips across her collar bone.

“What are you doing? I was going to seduce you tonight,” she half moaned, half whined.

“Oh, I’m successfully seduced, Hermione. Don’t think I didn’t notice the dress. I just think it’ll look better on the floor.”

“Yes…. Please… Let me just take the pizza out of the oven and put a stasis on it.” She pulled out of his embrace, and with a wink and little shake, Hermione bent at the waist, letting Oliver get a glimpse of her arse cheeks as the dress slid up her thighs.

“Oh you saucy, witch.” And the second Hermione placed the pizza in stasis, Oliver threw her over his shoulder and carried her to her bedroom. She was panting in anticipation as he tossed her onto the bed. “Lass, you’ve got thirty seconds to get that dress off before I rip it off your body. I’ve been dreaming of this for a long time now, and I’m done waiting.”

Hermione shivered at his tone. While she would never let someone speak to her like that outside of the bedroom, she could admit that his dominant tone right now was doing things to her body that she didn’t know was possible. “Yes, sir,” she replied with a wink and quickly scrambled to her knees to pull the dress over her head.

“No bra? You naughty girl.” Oliver focused on her barely there knickers and exposed nipples. He quickly removed his own clothing before grabbing his hard length in his hand. Hermione couldn’t look away from his hand as it stroked his cock slowly. “I bet you taste just as good as you smell, but I’m not sure I can wait that long, love. Just the sight of you has me ready to come all over your body. I have to be inside of you, lass.”

Hermione could feel her arousal dripping down her thighs. She had been on edge all day, planning her seduction, and now she was just as ready for the main event as he was. She quickly kicked off her knickers, and motioned him toward her. “Get over here Oliver, I can’t wait either.”

He didn’t respond before pouncing on her. Hermione spread her legs, cradling him between her thighs. Her stomach clenched at the feeling of him nestled near her core. Hermione ran her nails across his strong shoulders as he nipped and suckled from her ear down to her pulse point. “Please, Oliver.”

She was past the point of caring that she was whining, and before he moved, she gripped his length, lining it up. She guided him inside, and she stopped breathing at the fullness. 

“Merlin, you’re so tight. Your cunt was made for me.”

“Just move, Oliver, please. I’m already so close.”

He started a slow stroke that quickly turned into a fast tempo. Her body moved in time with his thrusts, her hands clutching the bedspread as she quickly reached her peak. Shagging had never felt like this before. She had always needed a bit of action to warm her up, but just being around him was like her own version of foreplay.

“Hermione, I’m close, lass. I don’t know if I can hold out too much longer.”

“I’m close too, Oliver, I just need…” Oliver catching on, moved his thumb to her clit, rubbing it in time with his thrusts. “Oh, fuck,” she yelled as she reached her peak. Oliver lost his steady tempo as he reached his own, emptying himself inside her cunt.

“Fuck is right, lass,” he laughed trying to catch his breath.

“Tell me again why we waited for that?”

“I don’t know, but we are doing that again.”

“Oh, yes. Again, and again, and again. You’re not getting rid of me now, mister.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, lass. You’re mine now too.”

“So, about that pizza? Let’s eat and then round two?”

“And then maybe round three? I’m not done with you yet.”

Hermione smiled before jumping out of bed and running from the room. “You’ve got to catch me first.”

***

Oliver caught her, and continued to catch her for the rest of their life. She thanked Merlin everyday for busy days, Teddy, and kiddie quidditch leagues.


End file.
